Gu Tu
is a moon rabbit AI who works in the Moon Palace, and was created by Zi Gu. She was with Zi Gu when Pu Songling attacked the Moon Palace, and was ordered by her to inform Wu Gang as well as Yue Lao who was there at the time to start cutting down the fuel rods for the reactors. She returns to Zi Gu, and together the two head off to Taixue to find Hou Yi in order to bring him back, with Gu Tu taking elixirs from Moon Rabbit to assist them. They run into Sima Qian and her group, and upon learning that the adapter is with them, Gu Tu offers some of the pills she was given to Nie Xiaoqian in order to temporarily restore her after her power had been drained; Nie Xiaoqian and the people with her soon leave to find more help for her, while Lao Shan Daoshi stays with Sima Qian and the others; Yan Chixia takes a moment to give Gu Tu a spell to give to Hou Yi later. Ban Chao noticed similarities between Gu Tu and Lao Shan Daoshi, and asked if they knew each other, although Lao Shan Daoshi just stood silent. They soon find Hou Yi and return to the Moon Palace. Once they figure out their plans of action, Gu Tu assists Sima Qian and the others with securing the Reactor Area and stopping Jin Wu, although he ends up just retreating. They chase him to the Control Center, and find Hou Yi holding off a possessed Chang'e. They defeat Jin Wu, and Hou Yi manages to use the spell to temporarily break Chang'e out of Pu Songling's possession. Zi Gu notices Moon Rabbit returning, but realizes its Painted Skin but gets stabbed in the process of revealing her. Yue Lao then tells Gu Tu to take Zi Gu to safety, but Pu Songling soon returns and creates a Ghost Field Space and retakes control of Chang'e, and Golden Raven is revived in the process. Yue Lao then tells Gu Tu to share some of her magical power with Zi Gu to help her stay alive. The group then fights against Jin Wu, but as he was mostly weakened already he has to soon change to a smaller energy form, which Gu Tu quickly defeats when the opportunity presents itself. Once Pu Songling is defeated and Chang'e restored, Lao Shan Daoshi takes some of Moon Rabbit's pills and changes them into a form Zi Gu can use, and gives them to her, although she doesn't wake up at first, which causes Gu Tu and Lao Shan Daoshi to start crying. Once Zi Gu does awaken, Yue Lao tells them to bring her back to her storage room. Once everything has been resolved, Gu Tu laughs that Lao Shan Daoshi appears to be getting the credit despite being a crybaby, but Yue Lao quickly reminds her that she cried as well. Background Quest Appearances * A Ray of Light (Story only) * Dark Moon's Scar * A Hero's Value (Story only) Skill and Crash Panel Lines ???★ Form Interactions Relationships Trivia